Breakeven
by JasmineLashae
Summary: Marco and Dylan meet new heights and complications when they find out some unbearing news. What about Dylans hockey career? Who from Marco and Dylans past will stop at nothing to have Marco. Mpreg. Disclaimer:Don't own. never happned.
1. Breakeven

"Dylan, I really don't think this is necessary. I'm fine." Marco insisted, as Dylan dragged him by the hand into the doctors office.

Marco had been throwing up everything he ate and when he did keep food down, he'd wake up early hours of the morning to throw it up. Dylan was getting worried and told Marco he'd bring him to the doctor in a few days if things continued on.

"I already told you if things don't clear up in the next few days, that'd I would bring you to the doctor. Stop acting like a child." Dylan hissed, seating Marco in a chair in the waiting room, and moving back up to the front to fill out the sign in sheet.

Marco huffed, watching Dylan walk back to the front desk. _'This is so stupid. I'm fine.' _ Marco said, looking around the waiting room. There was a teenage girl that didn't look older than 16, sitting next to a lanky boy, that looked frightened of their future.

She was dressed in a Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black skinny jeans, and black slip-ons. Her hair was long,black, and just a few streaks of blonde. The boy looked as if he was 6'3. He had long legs, wore a USA Rugby jersey, ripped jeans, and some nikes. His hair was down his back, blonde, and he could pass for a model with defined arms. _'Unprotected sex huh?' _ Marco kept looking around, but before he could say anything about the others he saw. Dylan sat down beside Marco, interwining their fingers. Marco was brought out of his thoughts because of this.

"You know I love you no matter what we find out today. Right?" Dylan looked deep into Marco's chocolate orbs, kissing at the back of Marco's hand. "I love you more than anything Dylan. Yes I know you'd love me no matter what. I hope that never changes." Dylan smiled, shining the room, and kissed Marco on the cheek.

"Marco Del Rossi?" A nurse called, pulling open a door.


	2. Hear Me Now

When Marco heaard his name, he thought his heart stopped. "Marco Del Rossi?" She called again, looking down at her clip board. He started at the white curtains in the window, trying to pretend he never heard his name.

He felt Dylan squeeze his hand. "It'll be okay baby. I'm here for you." Dylan kissed Marco on the forehead, getting up, and leading Marco to the back.

As the nurse led them behind the door, she stopped a few steps, and picked up a chart. "Stand on this scale. We're gonna check your weight." She gave her brightest smile, holding the chart close to her chest.

She had long black hair, bangs cut straight across he forehead, but were placed just right. She wore black, silver, and brown eyeshadow mixed perfectly. Eyeliner applied like a pro, mascara carefully applied, and her teeth were very white. You could see her sleeve tattoos peeking threw her jacket.

_'Definitely in a band.' _Dylan thought as he looked her up and down. She was wearing some checkered vans. But it was kinda weird since she was black. Dylan doesn't discriminate but it was just surprising.

"Well, are you gonna step on the scale?" She smiled again, laughing as she watched the boys observe her. "Oh yeah! Sorry." Marco took off his shoes and stepped on the scale. "140. Okay, now step against the wall. Let me check your height." Marco followed her instructions, sighing as he heard that his weight has increased.

"Alright. Now you two can slip into this room. I'll be back to check your blood pressure." She pushed a door open to a small room, stepping back out.

"Dylan, I gained weight. Ugh. I need to cut back on the food. No wonder my pants are extra tight." Marco said, spinning around infront of the mirror, and sighing. Dylan rolled his eyes, pulling Marco down into his lap. "Babe, your beautiful no matter what. Remember what i said?" Dylan kissed at Marco's face.

"I know but I hate gaining weight." Marco got up from his lap, hopped onto the table, after listening to Dyan whisper into Marco's ear how he'd help him loose that weight.

Just them the nurse came back in. "I'm Jasmine. Sorry, I didn't say it before. Give me your right arm please. " She slipped it onto his arm and started to pump. "Honey, have you been feeling okay lately? I see your sclipboard says you've been puking. How do you feel right now?" She wrote down the results she got and took off the band.

"I feel okay. Better than I have been feeling. Is there something wrong?" Marco looked more worried than ever.

"They're bad symptoms. We'll let the doctor figure it out. He'll be in soon." Jasmine seemed to hurry out of the room.

After about thirty minutes of discussing the weird encounter with the nurse. "Well, what if somethings really wrong?" Marco paced the room. "Calm down babe. I'm sure it's okay." Dylan pulled Marco into the seat next to him. "I don't know Dylan." Marco sighed, leaning into Dylan.

"We'll get through everything together. I -"

Then door opened and there stood a tall, lanky, white male. Hair was short, layed down, and he wore tattoos just like the nurse that was in before. "Hallo, I'm Dr. Sullivan. Nice to meet you Marco and ?" Dr. Sullivan sat in the chair across from the boys. "Dylan sir." Dylan smiled, shaking the doctors hand.

"Nice to meet you. Well, from what I read. It looks like your showing some strong signs my wife says. I'm sure you met the lovely nurse. " Jimmy smiled, looking at the two. "We're gonna take some blood test and we'll give you a call guys."

* * *

Authors Note: I feel kinda good with this story. What do you guys think of it? This is my first fic on here. BTW: Jimmy, the doctor in the story is from A7X. R.I.P. Rev!


	3. Complicated

"Marco, sit down baby, He'll call when he finds something. Just relax for a minute." Dylan pulled his boyfriend down on the sofa beside him. They were in the living room starting to watch _Saw VI _, which Dylan insisted on watching, and Marco barely payed any attention because he was so worried about the doctors call.

_Three hours later_

* * *

Dylan was in the kitchen starting up dinner, he made Marco take a warm bubble bath , because it'd help him get rid of his stressful feeling, and he didn' like seeing Marco stress. Dylan was chopping up tomatos for the salad he agreed to make. Marco was gonna make the pasta when he got out of the tub.

Dylan started to wonder off into thought, while he was chopping up the vegetable. _"I wonder what the doctors will find. I really hope it's nothing that would take my Marco away from me. I love him so much and I don't know what'd I'd do if he was gone. I just wish he'd sto- SHIT!" _Dylan exclaimed, cutting his the pad of his finger. He pulled his finger infront of himself and cringed.

"Babe, are you okay?" Marco rushed in, after hearing Dylan's loud outburst. He was dressed in a pair of grey jogging pants, socks, and one of Dylan's hockey jerseys. Marco's curls were about alittle passed his shoulder, alittle damp from his bath. Marco saw Dylan's finger and pulled him by the wrist to the sink to rinse it off with warm water.

"Baby, you need to be careful. What were you thinking?" Dylan hissed as his finger burned alittle. "It hurts." Dylan pouted but then smiled alittle, when Marco kissed at his finger. "Feel better? Dylan smiled, and leaned down to level up with Marco's face. "Yeah, but the pain struck up to my lips." Dylan move his lips for a kiss. Marco giggled, and pushed a dry towel into Dylan's face.

Dylan pouted, but made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Marco started the noodles into the pot of water, turning the nob on high. He moved to the sauce, puting in all the alfredo ingredients, and putting the sauce into another pot on the stove. He figured he'd made some garlic bread, walking over and pulling it out of the freezer. He placed four bread sticks on a tray carefully and slipping them into the over.

Marco sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for a few minutes to stir the pasta sauce. Just as he thought he should get up the phone rang. Marco jumped up and got to the phone before the second ring. "Hello?" Marco said, hoping it was the doctor. "Marco, This is Dr. Sullivan. We have your results. Are you sitting down?" Marco stirred the noodle and pasta alittle, before tuning the stove off, and heading back to the couch to sit. "I'm sitting." Marco announced. "Marco,I know this will seem kind of shocking and impossible. But I need you to stay calm. Okay?" Dr. Sullivan said, voice sounding very serious.

"Okay. What's going on?" Marco voice dripped with curiousity, sitting back against the cushions.

Dr. Sullivan sighed and swallowed. He knew that Marco was probably gonna faint on the other end and he knew the suspension was killing him. "Your pregnant." Marco was sure his heart skipped atleast two beats and he swallowed. "What.....?" Marco said, throat going dry. "I know it's shocking but the test we have taken show that your infact pregnant. It's very rare but it's something you can't control."

Marco felt his heart beat alittle faster. "How can I?" "Marco, it's okay. It's a dangerous situation but everything will be fine." After about 20 more minutes of being on the phone with the doctor, Marco got up and started to stir aimlessly at the sauce.

Dylan was down with his shower, walking back into the kitchen shirtless, muscles all over his body flexin, and Marco didn't hear him come in. Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco's waist locking his fingers together, he started to kiss at Marco's neck. "Dyylann..stopp." Marco moaned, knowing Dylan was teasing him by kissing him on his neck. "Let's eat dinner first babe." Marco merged the pasta and sauce together. He stirred until it looked ready, setting the table, and fixing their plates.

They sat down talking about the day, the doctors visit, and what'd they do the next day.

"Um Dylan. Dr. Sullivan called." Marco said, hesitating alittle as he tried to tell the news.

"What'd he say?" Dylan looked across the table at his boyfriend. Marco took a deep breath before he just started crying. "I'm so sorry Dylan. I've messed everything up. I'm a horrible person. I fucked up your life." Marco started to sob. Dylan moved over to Marco's side, pulling him up into a hug. "Marco, what's worng? Babyy, tell me." Dylan pleaded at the younger boy, but Marco kept sobbing. Dylan sat down in the chair Marco was in and pulled the boy onto his lap. "Marco, tell me."

Though sobbing and small cries Marco muttered a confession. "What?" Dylan looked at the boy unsude of what he said, pulling his fast up to look him in the eye. Left hand claiming Marco's left cheek and right hand holding his chin in place. "Marco.." Dylan spoke again.

"I'm pregnant...."


	4. Don't Cry

Dylan's facial expression was blank, as he looked up at Marco. Dylan was startled when Marco hopped of his lap and rushed to the back into the bedroom. "I knew you'd hate me!" Marco yelled from behind the door. Dylan got up from the table, rushing to the back of the apartment to bedroom door.

"Marco, open the door." Dylan called, leaning against the frame of the door. He knocked a few times and listened for any movement behind the door. "Baby, please?" Dylan begged the boy.

"Don't you wanna run away? You can't take care of me. Your a hockey star Dylan. You don't wanna waste your time with me. I already fucked up so much already." Marco could be heared sobbing in the room. "Babe, dont talk like that. I love you and I'd never leave you alone." Dylan said, against the wood of the door seperating them.

"Just open the door. Everything will be fine." Dylan continued on. The bed creaked, Dylan could make out what sounded like foot steps toward the door, and then it stopped suddenly. "Your not mad at me?" Marco said, quietly.

"Marco, you should know I'd never leave you over this. I love you more than anything." Dylan stood patiently waiting on his boyfriend to open the door. After a few minutes Marco finally opened the door, tears stained his cheeks, and eyes were drowning. "Oh, baby." Dylan said, picking Marco up wrapping his legs aroudn hsi waist, and holding him up by his butt. "Stop crying. There's no need for tears." Dylan walked Marco into their joined bathroom and sat him on the counter.

Dylan wiped away Marco's tears with many tissues, spent awhile in the bathroom reassuring Marco that'd it'd be just fine. After 20 minutes of it, he carried Marco back in the bedroom, and layed him down. He stripped Marco of his pants, left him in just his boxers and Dylan's jersey. He tucked him in and layed with him until he fell asleep.

When Dylan was sure Marco was asleep for good, he got back up, and cleaned the kitchen before going back into the bedroom with Marco. He stripped into just his boxers, wrapping his arms around Marco's waist after turning the lights off. He layed there for what seemed like hours before he himself drifted into his own slumber.


	5. With These Hands, I've Felt Hatred

"What?!?!?! your pregnant......" Ellie hissed, while Paige took a deep breath as she stood over them. "Wow hun. Are you sure?" Ellie said back looking at the couple surprised. "Yes, I'm sure and I'm so scared." Marco put his head down on the table. Dylan started to rub at his back and pulling Marco back up.

"Well, you know my dad's not gonna take me being pregnant well." Marco leaned against Dylans shoulder. "He's already awkward about me being gay. He's uneasy about Dylan and I already know he's gonna flip when we tell them." Marco groaned, hiding his face into Dylan chest.

"Marco, it's gonna be fine. your mom will be completely thrilled. Who cares about your dad hun." Paige spoke up, as she placed their drinks on the table. Her and Spinner were back together and engaged. "Paige, his dad will go crazy. I can understand why he's worried." Ellie looked up at Paige.

"When are you guys going over there?" Ellie looked over at the two across from her. She was dressed in a black and red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and her red hair hung down her shoulders.

"We're going over there tonight. We thought sooner than later ya know?" Dylan said, before leaning down to kiss Marco on the cheek. 

"Well, good luck. Call us tonight and tell us how it went." Ellie said, kissing them both of the cheek.

* * *

Dylan and Marco were on there way to Marco's parents house. Marco was leaning against the passenger window thinking about his relationships in the past with his parents.

_"Dad, I'm gay." Marco said, as he was on the stage for the school play. _Marco sighed, as he remember his fathers _horrified _expression, seeing him leave the audience. Marco knew this would drive his father up a wall. It was bad enough he was gay but gay _and pregnant. _He wouldn't be surprised if his dead had a _heart attack. _

Marco's thoughts moved to his mother. Bless her soul. When she told him that night after breaking up with Dylan. He could see her disappointed look on her face but was _so _thankful she loved him for who he was. She was the best mother a boy could ask for. He didnt think he'd be able to survive without her.

_The more I remember, the more I want to see what's gonna happen in the next few hours after we get there. _Marco said, being knocked out of thought when the car stops. "We're here." Dylan announced, looking over at Marco. The boy looked so stressed and tired. Dylan was gonna make sure that he made marco feel alittle better about himself when they got home.

"Are you ready?" Dylan asked, blue orbs melting into chocolate ones. 'As ready as I'll ever be babe." Marco said, openning his door and getting out. Dylan followed suit, wrapping an arm around Marco's waist. "Hey Dylan, I need to tell you something after dinner okay?" Marco looked up at Dylan. "Of course baby." Dylan smiled, pecking Marco's lips, sighing then opening the door.

* * *

Marco and his mom were in the kitchen fixing the table, while Dylan and Marco's dad were in the living room watching a rugby game.

"Mom, I need to tell you something. It's important." Marco said, leaning against the counter arms crossed. Mrs. Del Rossi sat stood opposite from Marco looking into her sons eyes. "What is it honey?"

Her eyes looked worried at what Marco would say next. "I...I'm-...I'm pregnant." Marco finally pushed out. Her eyes went wide and she put her right hand against her chest. "Oh my...." She gasped, sitting down against on a chair.

"When? How? Why?" She started to ramble until Marco shushed her. "Mom, it's hard to explain. Just please tell me I have your support. Please ma." Marco got on one knee infront of her. "Of course you do but...I thought this would be impossible...." She said looking down.

"What?!" Marco looked up at her. "Nothing son." She said, looking away. "Ma, you thought what would be impossible?" Marco stood up, looking down at her. "Marco, I mean to tell you bfeore you mvoed out but......" She sighed, she didn't know how she'd tell him this. "Marco when you were born you had both....We had got it sewed up and as you grew it closed and you were a boy. But you still have the eggs, and everything to have a kid. Doctors just moved everything around so you could live a happy life as a boy. But you could ya know.."

"Ma, you should've told me. I would've understood this more. What am I gonna do?" Marco frowned. "Your gonna have to get unsewed and stuff. In order to have the baby. I'm really sorry hun but I just didn't know how." She sighed, a tear rolling down her face.

"Mom, how am I gonna tell Dylan. He's gonna for sure hate me now." Marco sighed, walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

* * *

"So why ar eyou two so quiet tonight, we've talked about everything and you two are really quiet." Mr. Del Rossi spoke up at the two boys. 'Dad, we need to tell you something...." Marco quietly said, Dylan holding his hand under the table. "Yes son?" Mr. Del Rossi looked over their scared faces. "What is it..?" Marco sighed, squeezing Dylan's hand. "I'm pregnant."

Mr. Del Rossi could be seen turning red and threw his plate at Marco hitting him in the head. Marco yelped as he wa shit but then fell unconscious. Dylan's face contorted in anger as he jumped across the table and started wrestling with the older male. 'How fucking dare you hurt him! He's your son. Why can't you just accept him!" Dylan yelled, as they traded blows.

Mrs. Del Rossi knelled on the floor by her son and picking up his cell of the table. "Yes! I need the police and an ambulance my son has been hurt. my husband and his fiance are fighting. Yes please. hurry!" She spoke again before hanging up the phone.


End file.
